Advanced
This guide is aimed at average players who wants to learn professional gaming on BeGone. This guide is also aimed at general gaming tactics that may not be mentioned in other pages. Before you begin, make sure you have read the basics and played serveral hours. Setting Up *Set your mouse sentivity to high, perhaps around 6.0 - 8.0. There's a pretty obvious reason why to do this: It takes a shorter time to aim therefore giving you an advantage. *Use Third person, it allows you to see around corners and more. Takes time to get used to, but worth it. Please note that you must use the 'Stay' crosshair as it is the only crosshair that will stay even when you Zoom. *Always show Teammate Names. It may not be realistic, but this allows you to know your team's position and awareness of the enemy. (Later explained.) *Keyboard setup is up to you, but it is recommented to put important controls (Reload, Use, Sprint, etc.) close to WASD, and less important controls (Crouch, Chat, Shop, etc.) further from WASD. Everything else is up to your prefferences. Training If you want to, join a clan! They usually provide trainers to train members like you. But if you choose to train by yourself, then you may procceed. *Play BeGone daily, even if it's only a for few rounds. *Play each map regularly, this allows you to play well on all maps and maybe find a tatic that's useful to you. Maybe even play against a pro and you can follow his/her tatics. *If you have a hardcore gamer friend, ask him to teach you a few tricks. *Keep trying out new weapon combinations! You'll never know when you will find a favorite that is just for you. Weapons/Attachments At the start of rounds/after you join a server, you will start off with an MP5 . Many consider this to be a bad gun; they save up for another gun instead. It's actually a good gun, probably even better than the M249 SAW! Why you ask? It has a high rate of fire, lightweight and low recoil, especially when equipped with the Suppressor and the recoil pad. If you add a different type of ammunition, the DPS (Damage Per Second) will be extremely high, it can kill a full HP oppenent in less than 0.65 seconds using bodyshots! The MP5 has an 'quick finishing ammo' downside, and if you are not cool with that downside, you'd probably focus on another gun. *M4A1 - Excellent gun against multiple targets, while still remaining good accuracy. And when equipped with the Incendiary Ammo, it can kill full HP oppenents in 4 shots using bodyshots. The gun is recommended on long range maps with a Suppressor, although can be varied. It is not less or more powerful than the MP5. *[(Shotgun)|M1014 - If only 10 out of 14 pellets hit the body, it is guaranteed to be an instant kill, which is why this isn't a bad gun. To properly use this gun, bunny-hop around your oppenent and shoot him at the back. And of course to bunny-hop effectively, use less attackments to make sure you will run at a high speed. *M249 SAW - The perfect noob basher, due to it's High DPS and ammo count. When you see an enemy that is reloading and taking cover, flank them if they are close. You will still remain more than half your ammo while they can be caught off guard reloading. But since you are reading this guide, you are probably starting to meet the pros. So I'm gonna say it: This gun is bad against pros. The slow movement will make the pros see you as a stationary target, while they are all jumping around you. To avoid this, use less attachments. For example, when you equip the Recoil Pad , it will decrease your movement by 3, unlike the original 2. *M110 - First of all, do not use the gun unless you have the Zoom x6 Scope. Second, DO NOT USE THE GUN UNLESS YOU HAVE THE ZOOM X6 SCOPE. This is the least used gun in BeGone, and there are 2 good reasons for it: the gun is terrible and it is very expensive. But when used in the right hands, this gun can 1-shot kill people from their spawn point, leaving the oppsiding team a disadavntage. This is why you sometimes see this gun in tactical clan wars. (Also, do not use the gun unless you have the Zoom x6 Scope.) The M67 grenade is extremely useful when used correctly. Don't throw it directly at the emeny base, instead, throw it like you throw grenades in every other FPS game: at large group of enemies. You can deal a heap of damage using this tactic, but a more common (yet less effective) tactic is throwing it at a professional enemy, leaving him with his cursor misplaced and less HP, then shooting him. The M9A1 and MP7 are secondaries that should be bought/focus last, behind grenades. The M9A1 has a huge accuracy, and when equipped with the Zoom x4 Scope, it will have 99 accuracy making it an alt to the M110. The MP7 has the fastest fire rate in begone, but balanced with a low ammo count, accuracy and damage. The MP7 is best used for finishing injured enemies in 1v1s. Few tips on attachments: *Always use the ACOG Scope, (Unless there's something better.) since this does not only maximizes the zoom, but also the accuracy. Always buy this first. *Don't buy the Laser Sight, it make you noticeable since a laser will pop out of your gun. Unless you can tell if the enemy can see your sight or not and hide it efficiently. *The Flashlight is only recommended on guns with low rate of fire. e.g M1014, M110. M249 can work out too, but less effective. Tips The 3 most important things to become a pro lies below... #'Always check your teamates' position.' If there are no teammates on one area, there are surely enemies there and they just killed your teammates, Be the first to intercept them before they shoot you and your team from behind. #'Always keep moving and jumping.' Never and I mean NEVER shoot your enemies while standing still, no matter what. This includes unaware enemies you are shooting from behind, and even AFK players. #'Always make sure your shots land on the enemy.' It doesn't matter if it was a headshot or not, the only thing that is important is that you are dealing damage to the enemy and helping your team. Category:Guides